A wireless power supply system which charges a battery included in a vehicle by contactlessly supplying power to the vehicle is conventionally known. The wireless power supply system performs charging with a power transmitting coil on a ground side aligned with (facing) a power receiving coil on a vehicle side. There is known a method of detecting misalignment between the power transmitting coil and the power receiving coil, including calculating a positional relationship between the power transmitting coil and the power receiving coil by using a camera, for aligning the power receiving coil with (cause the power receiving coil to face) the power transmitting coil (see Patent Literature 1).